


Where you are now

by dobe_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Maybe friends again, POV Kunimi Akira, Pre-Relationship, They’re second years now, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobe_san/pseuds/dobe_san
Summary: Kunimi is on his way to having a terrible heatstroke during a Seijoh-Karasuno summer training camp. When Kageyama is the only one who acts on that realisation, it results in a series of unusual interactions that could potentially spark a redo of their strained relationship.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Where you are now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart: https://oolongteay.tumblr.com/post/625070199581835264/kunikage-but-only-i-know-whats-actually-going-on

The first ever summer training camp between Seijoh and Karasuno, when Kunimi was in his second year, ended a little bit abruptly for him. 

He had been sporting a headache ever since lunch, the kind that was tight around the crown, the kind that made him grimace every so often. 

The feeling wasn’t unfamiliar, reminiscent of the early signs of a heat stroke. His body seemed to be particularly prone to those, having barely avoided one during summer last year. Unfortunately, this year’s heat wave had been much, much more intense, to his utter dismay. 

It was already the final afternoon of their three day camp. Yet, despite wincing from the scorching sun above as everyone headed back to the Karasuno gymnasium after lunch, Kunimi was kind of set on hiding his discomfort. If the seniors and coaches found out, all the troublesome fretting would likely result in practice ending early. Dealing with that in this crunch time before the preliminaries next week, before mastering that team strategy Yahaba wanted them to learn, was more of a hassle than dealing with the incessant throbbing in his temple. Kunimi actually  _ did _ care about the team, even though the indifferent, almost lazy front he puts on often seemed to suggest otherwise. 

His resolve wavered a little when he stepped into the gym, the harsh glare of the indoor lights hit him like a stab to his brain. But he made it a point to grit his teeth and suck it up. 

His predicament, though, did not go unnoticed by Kindaichi. Kunimi expected it; the unusual flush on his face probably betrayed him easily. 

Kindaichi sent over worried glances during the entirety of warm up, mouthing ‘are you okay’s every so often. Thankfully, he said nothing much, simply standing nearby during the quick break to make sure that Kunimi drank enough water. He then offered to refill Kunimi’s half empty bottle before the next set of training drills. 

“Don’t push yourself,” he said to Kunimi with a frown after returning from his sprint to the water dispenser. Kunimi nodded, thankful that his friend knew what he wanted and kept silent.

The blockers from both teams were told to line up on opposite sides of the net. Kunimi dragged his feet to stand in between Kyoutani and Yahaba. That brought him face to face with Kageyama. Flanking the guy were his Karasuno team mates, the bald spiker and Number 10. But Kunimi wasn’t paying much attention to either of them. For one, his head pounded, twice, even thrice, and two, Kageyama was giving him a weird look. Kunimi closed his eyes instead as they waited for instructions. 

Throughout the camp, Kageyama and Kunimi had barely spoken to each other, despite being thoroughly aware of each other’s presence. Their interactions consisted mostly of polite attempts to ask for a volleyball or two, or to pass a message from one senior to another. Not that far a cry from their days in Kitagawa, but not exactly filtered with the hostile tension from then, either. That had honestly dissipated a while ago. What remained were some not so pleasant memories, and a whole lot of uncertainty, which was honestly an odd look on Kageyama.

After the explanation by Karasuno’s coach, the blockers started moving along the net with coordinated side steps and jumps for blocking drills. His hand met Kageyama’s above the net as they were told, and another wave of nostalgia hit him as he recalled a similar drill from junior high. He cursed a little, the memories somehow making his headache worse. 

The drills repeated along the length of the net, back and forth. Even through his pain, Kunimi noticed that Kageyama’s gaze never left him. In fact, the odd expression now morphed into a frown that almost seemed concerned.  


Well, _that_ was a new look. 

By mid-training break, Kunimi’s head was killing him. He rushed out of the gym, the stale summer air not at all a reprieve, and ran around the side where no one could see. There, he dry heaved. 

Holding a hand against the wall and the other in front of his chest, he shut his eyes, willing himself to take deep breaths. 

“ Are...Are you okay? ”

Kunimi jumped. He turned around to find Kageyama in an weird stance. His arm was out in front, fingers hovering just shy of Kunimi’s shoulder, like he wanted to reach for him, but at the same time, was seemingly aware that it might not be a good idea.

“I’m fine,” Kunimi exhaled as he looked to their shoes, barely swallowing the next dry heave. 

“ You look sick. Are you sure- ”

“I’m fine,” he snapped this time. The heat was rushing to his head now. He could barely hear himself think. “Just go, I just need-”

It was a good thing that Kageyama didn’t go. Because suddenly, Kunimi’s legs gave out. 

As his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he saw everything shift in slow motion: the sky spun, the whites and blues jerking back and the green of ground bushes shifting up to take its place, like crazy colours on a spinning wheel.

“ Hey, Kunimi! Hey! ”

He felt strong hands grab him, his weightless body suddenly enveloped by someone’s embrace. It’s still hot. Way too hot. 

“I...” He croaked. 

The last thing he heard was his name again . 

Then, everything went dark.

When Kunimi woke up, the headache was still there, but thankfully milder, like a soft but annoying song on repeat in the background. He tried not to focus on it as he squeezed his eyes and forced them open.

The room smelled exactly like the nurse’s office in Seijoh. He was on a bed surrounded by yellow curtains. On his left, was an IV dripping into his vein. And on his right, Kageyama slumped in a chair. He hadn’t noticed that Kunimi was awake, because he was resting his elbows on his knees, body bent forward.

“Kageyama,” Kunimi said. His voice was hoarse.

Kageyama almost jumped out of his seat. The reaction made Kunimi want to laugh, but he was  too tired to even try.

Kageyama quickly got the nurse, then Coach Mizoguchi in, who fussed around a little, before sighing when he realised that Kunimi was okay. He explained that practice had ended early for both teams, and that everyone deserved a longer rest with some snacks while hiding from the late afternoon heat. Kunimi sighed because his efforts to prevent that were in vain, but was also relieved that nobody else would risk getting themselves into a similar situation. 

“I’ll get Kindaichi. He’ll help you pack up later,” Coach said as he left. 

When it was only Kunimi and Kageyama again, Kunimi spoke. 

“You knew.”

Kageyama shrugged. 

“I...I remember you would get light headed during summer trainings,” he said quietly, like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to bring up their past. He had his eyes on the ground. 

Kunimi wasn’t surprised that he remembered. This same issue probably affected Kunimi’s performance more than once in the past, which likely had resulted in Kageyama snapping at him for it. He felt a little bad for assuming that’s the reason Kagayema remembered, but well, all that was more than a year ago. Who knew now. 

“...Right,” he replied slowly, out of words. He saw that the other’s head was still lowered. 

It was an unfamiliar sight, seeing Kageyama this close feeling something apart from anger. The guy was fidgeting with his pretty fingers, no tape, just the way he had always preferred.

Somehow, all this made Kunimi want to stare. So he did. 

Kunimi stared, and stared, gaze slowly moving from those fingers up to the veiny hands and arms that in contrast seem so foreign now. They were no longer pale and thin like he remembered in Kitagawa. The ones that once made him wonder if they would ever be kind enough to extend to him a high five or a hug for a good spike. At that thought, he called out. 

“Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s head jerked right up at his name. Kunimi stared at him, taking in Kageyama’s face, properly, for the first time since they had parted on bad terms in junior high.

Kageyama had grown out of the baby fat that still plagued Kunimi, his cheekbones now more defined. His jaw looked stronger, too, although those dark eyes still remained with a glint of childlike wonder, almost naive. 

It was with those eyes that Kageyama held his gaze in return. For the entire duration, Kunimi wondered what he saw, because those inquisitive eyes that used to only focus on calculating the angles for accurate plays on the court, were now trained solely on him. The heaviness made him shift on the sheets, though if he was honest with himself, it was not entirely from discomfort. 

Eventually, Kageyama readied his breath to speak—it made Kunimi hold his own—but someone else beat him to it. 

“ Gosh, Kunimi, are you okay? They said you- ”

Kunimi saw Kageyama’s head whip towards the door of the nurse’s office, where Kindaichi and a Karasuno senior, the captian, were standing. Next to Kunimi, Kageyama’s fingers stilled briefly, then the small fidgety movements became palms wiping on bare thighs. 

With Kindaichi’s interruption, an awkward stalemate amongst the three of them ensued. It was almost similar to the past, except that nobody was yelling or angry, and that Kunimi was still reeling from the stare that Kagayema had sent his way earlier. 

After a while, a throat cleared. The tension was immediately gone, leaving wisps of smoke in the air.

“I...I’ll go. Take care,” Kageyama mumbled just as Kindaichi inched closer. He stood up, chair screeching across the floorboard. Kindaichi looked at him as he walked past. Kageyama glanced up to nod once in response, then strode quickly to where his captain was still at the door. The latter gave him a pat on the back, though not before eyeing Kunimi and Kindaichi with a contemplative pause. 

By the time they left, Kindaichi had taken the same seat that Kageyama was on. He took a while to find his words. Yet the first ones had nothing to do with Kunimi’s current state of health.

“He was the one who helped coach get you here as soon as possible,” Kindaichi said.  “He was almost... worried.”

Then, a pregnant pause, as though they were both taking in the meaning of that thought. 

“He’s different now,” Kunimi added after a while. Even more so than last year when they had reunited at the Sendai gym for the first time after junior high, he thought. 

Kindaichi nodded.  


“Very.”

Another long moment of silence. It went unsaid, but Kunimi guessed that they were both wondering about the possibilities of their junior high days, had they been faced with a team mate less like a tyrant and more like the boy that Kageyama had become. A boy who saw more than volleyball, a boy who actually _cared_.

Kunimi closed his eyes again, almost laughing in disbelief when he felt the fading tendrils of his headache creeping back once again. 

Unsurprisingly, they were the last to arrive at the bus around six in the evening. Kindaichi had helped Kunimi with his sports bag, and was now lining up with the rest of their team to bid farewell to Karasuno. Kunimi joined him in the neat line opposite Karasuno’s, and when he looked up, he realised he was right in front of Kageyama again. 

After a formal bow, the players and coaches stood around, exchanging pleasantries and phone numbers, having bonded for a good few days. 

Kunimi looked around. He quickly noticed Kageyama and Number 10 in some silly squabble again. Before he realised, he had started walking towards them. 

Number 10 noticed, and gave Kageyama a shove, pointing not at all subtly at Kunimi. By the time Kageyama realised what was up and turned around, they were standing face to face once more. It was only then that he realised that Kageyama was holding something behind his back. 

Kunimi cleared his throat anyway. 

“Hey, thanks for helping me earlier,” he said. 

Kageyama nodded, but stayed silent. He looked at Kunimi, pausing, like he was finding his next words. In all honesty, Kunimi was hoping that it was a continuation of their exchange in the nurses’ office.

But suddenly, Number 10 jabbed Kageyama.

Again, the moment was gone like a puff of smoke. 

“Hey, that hurt, you idiot-!”

“Hurry up and hand it over! They’re leaving!”

Kunimi saw that the rest of Seijoh had started boarding the bus.Kageyama seemed to have realised at the same time, because he suddenly whipped out the grocery bag from behind him and shoved it in Kunimi’s face. 

“Um,” Kageyama said,  “this...this is for you.”

Kunimi raised an eyebrow. He took it and looked inside. There were some sports drinks and a bar of chocolate. Meiji, the white chocolate one. His favourite. 

“The Pocari is yours. The 100 Plus is for-”

“-Kindaichi, yeah I figured,” Kunimi said.

Kageyama nodded. He was fidgeting with his fingers again. Kunimi swallowed, a little unsure how to feel about Kageyama not only remembering but  caring enough to do something like that. This was again all too new for his still light-headed mind to process. Now he _really_ wanted to know what Kageyama had wanted to say back in the room.

When it didn’t come, Kunimi sighed in resignation. 

“Thanks,” he said again, nonetheless. 

Kageyama nodded again, 

“Um... yeah. I...See you.” He turned around and tried to walk away, pulling Number 10 along with him. 

“Hey, Bakayama- stop! Oi!” Seeing that Kageyama was not budging, Number 10 rolled his eyes and gave up resisting. Instead, he twisted his head around awkwardly as his body moved with Kagayema back in the direction of the gym.

“The idiot didn’t say it but the chocolate is for you!”

Kunimi nodded, disappointment now changing into a different kind of warmth. He already knew. 

On the journey back, Kunimi gave the drink to Kindaichi, who looked at him incredulously when he told him who its from. 

Kunimi shrugged, and proceeded to unwrap the chocolate bar. If he ate it with a thoughtful look on his face, and had fleeting memories about an old team mate and all the could-have-beens, nobody really needed to know.

Maybe he’ll text first, he thought to himself. He still had Kageyama’s number in his phone, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Both internalising characters. Both very difficult to write. But I enjoyed this, as making amends seems to be a running theme for me these days lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
